poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Little Engine that Could
''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Little Engine that Could ''is the first Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Disney/Non-Disney Crossover film to be created by Tonygoldwing and 76859Thomas. but soon this film is to be replaced with ''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets The Fox and the Hound. ''A remake will soon be made by Stuingtion. Plot Tracy wakes the control tower up, so she can start work. She dreams of being a dream hauler. But the control tower confirms that she is too small to pull her own train. She gets a little help from Rusty, an old and wise Engine. And later meets our heroes whom she gives a tour of the trainyard. In The Real World, a boy named Richard shows his friend Marcus, his grandfather's watch. Two bullies named, Scott and Stretch, throw a snowball at Richard, which makes him slip and hand the watch over to them. He is worried that his dad would be unhappy if he lost the watch. Marcus tries to help him, but Richard does not want help from him. Richard decides to take a walk in the park, but trips over some train tracks he has never noticed before. He boards a train to take shelter from the cold, and suddenly is whisked away to DreamLand. While passing through the tunnel to DreamLand, the tunnel collapses, trapping Richard and the trains in DreamLand. Tower demotes Rusty to a track-cleaner. Tracy offers to take Richard home on the rumored tracks that lead over the mountain, with our heroes tagging along to help. The Control Tower, looking for a way to preoccupy Tracy and Richard while the other trains try to do the important work of clearing the tunnel, agrees, sending them both on their way while also promising to give Rusty his job back afterwards and even throw him a Ticker-Tape Parade. On the way, Tracy and the gang run into a train with some toys, Beverly a female clown toy, Major a toy soldier who sometimes finishes his sentences with "sir", Ace a small toy plane who doesn't speak. Jillian, a ballerina doll. Lou and Bud, a pair of twin stuffed giraffe toys. Hudson, a green and white sock monkey with a British accent. Whom of which need a lift due to Shelby their engine derailing. So after Tracy takes their train with Patrick the caboose. But the other engines don't believe Tracy about the track over the mountain and refuse to pull the train. But if the toys aren't delivered, they will be erased from existence. So Tracy pulls the train. After a while the team encounter a rickety, old trestle bridge where The Logging Locos cross first and then Thomas, slowly but surely does too. But when Tracy starts to cross, one rail breaks loose, as one of the boards punctures her water tank. Then Beverly balances on the one rail to get to an old cargo mailarm. But gets caught by the hook so Richard crosses himself to get her down. After that they use the pole from the mailarm as a make-shift rail for Tracy to cross. Which she makes it safely across. However, the other engines are stuck on the other side, since they're too heavy for the old bridge to take their weight. But then Princess Celestia shows up and lifts them onto the other side. As she wishes the team luck before she flies away. Along the way, they encounter the Nightmare Train, but trick him into speeding down a side-track, and are able to continue on their way. This shows Richard how to stand up to bullies. Little Engine, with the help of Richard, also deals with a water leak and a derailment, and eventually makes it over the mountain to the Real World. Little Engine returns to DreamLand, tells her story about her trip over the mountain, and is promoted to a dream hauler as a reward for her bravery. Once back, Richard has gained the confidence to confront the bullies and get his watch back. During the Credits, the following photos are shown: Richard showing his watch to his class, the Sock Monkey being loved, the Nightmare Train defeated and derailed on a snow bank, Rusty's Ticker-Tape Parade, and lastly, Little Engine taking more trains through the Mountain. Trivia * guest star in this film. *The Little Engine is addressed by her fan-given name of Tracy. Category:Stuingtion Category:Railway Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series